


Gays in starbucks

by gay_trashXXX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee date, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No gift, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_trashXXX/pseuds/gay_trashXXX
Summary: this Is a little thing I wrote about a fluffy frerard date.(one shot)no smut (also this is the first fanfiction I have EVER WROTE so I'm sorry about grammar and if it sucks)





	

. I was walking down the familiar street with something special on my mind, Frank. It was our anniversary and I had no gift. We are supposed to meet up at the downtown Starbucks, and I don't think I've ever NOT wanted to go as much as I did right now. . Frank is the most important thing in my lif- oh wait no, even in my after life we would be together.YET I STILL DON'T HAVE A PRESENT FOR HIM! . As I rounded the corner I saw the shop (which meant my anxiety got worse) and of course In the window I saw the one and only Frank iero, he was just so beautiful like the way is eyes lit up as he say me come in, or the way he smiled as I sat down to find a coffee already infront of me. . "Well look at you" he said staring at my blue voltron sweater. "you don't look to bad yourself Mr iero". He smiled that beautiful smile as we continued to talk. . "So I got you something" he told me. (oh no) "aww what is it?" "close your eyes" I did as he said, waiting for my gift when all of a sudden I felt something being pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes to see franks closed ones. . "Hey Frank" I said once we pulled apart. "yeah Gee?" "I got you same gift".

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first time so does anyone have anything they would like me to improve on? Please comment bellow.


End file.
